


two pieces

by hazukinagisa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont even know if this thing has an actual plot, i wanted to write fluff and well yeah, like do any of my stories have any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazukinagisa/pseuds/hazukinagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way, he found Zayn’s sudden obsession with photography cute. Sometimes, he goes through these phases, and he can’t stick to one thing for long. A few months ago, his main interest was drawing. So Niall had to continually sit in one spot for an amount of time, not moving whatsoever, and he had to let Zayn draw him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr but, well, I wanted it here also.

Niall sat with his back against a tree, mindlessly flipping through an English book. He had so much homework that had to be done, but he had zero motivation to do it. It also didn’t help that his best friend was standing around, snapping pictures of everything in sight. Every time he felt the camera pointed at him, he held his book in front of his face, blocking his friends view. The first few times he laughed, but he was slowly growing irritated. Sitting there silently, the next time he was faced and heard a small click, he was up on his feet and snatching the camera away quickly. “That is _enough!”_ He said sternly, giving the other boy a small nudge.

"Aw, come on, give me back my camera." Zayn chuckled, reaching both hands out. 

"No! I’m tired of you taking pictures of me!" Niall whined. 

"But, you’re beautiful." Zayn grinned, stepping closer and Niall allowed his cheeks to be cupped, face immediately turning red. 

"You’re not funny." He muttered, deciding to just hand over the camera. And of course, as soon as Zayn got it back, it was once again pointed in Niall’s face, going off every few seconds. Without fighting back this time, Niall made a goofy face with every chance he got. 

In a way, he found Zayn’s sudden obsession with photography cute. Sometimes, he goes through these phases, and he can’t stick to one thing for long. A few months ago, his main interest was drawing. So Niall had to continually sit in one spot for an amount of time, not moving whatsoever, and he had to let Zayn draw him. Niall would sometimes tease Zayn and point out small details, saying; _”my eyes do not look like that,” “you got my hair all wrong,”_ and he would laugh at the fake offended reaction he would get. 

As soon as Zayn turned around, Niall grinned widely and ran over to him, jumping on his back and nearly throwing him off balance. Niall took the camera right from him once again and held it out of his view, though with him clung to his back, Zayn had no choice but to take a hold of his thighs and keep him held up. “You’re so the one whose not funny.” Zayn tilted his head to look at Niall, giving him a small pout. Niall just poked his tongue out and pushed his nose against Zayn’s. 

He took a few pictures of the both of them, then he hopped off Zayn’s back, handing him back the device for good now, and he went over to the tree again where all of his homework was sprawled out. “Why don’t you do that later?” Zayn practically whined. “It is Friday, after all.” 

"I’m not a complete slacker like you." Niall laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"I am not a slacker, I just simply know how to have fun." Zayn defended, holding a hand up as if to silence the other. 

Again, Niall rolled his eyes and as soon as he opened back up his text book, it was snatched away from him. Okay, maybe he deserved that, considering most of the day he had been pulling things away from Zayn. Huffing a deep sigh, Niall stood up and he crossed his arms. He tried to look big and tough, but all he could do was let out a drawn out whine in frustration. “Why?” He complained loudly, making grabby hands towards his friend. 

"We can both study later, yeah?" Zayn grinned, putting down the book so he can grab both of Niall’s hands, lacing their fingers together and he tugged him over to the playground. 

Niall just nodded his head, and when they made it over to the swings, he allowed himself to be pushed down onto one of the seats. Zayn got behind him and waited until Niall got a good hold on the bars before he began pushing him slowly at first. 

Soon, he was swinging up high, feet kicked up in the air and he couldn’t help but laugh. It makes him feel a little dull for trying not to act like he wasn’t having fun, but he really was. “I’m gonna jump!” He yelled, practically giggling. 

"Do it!" 

"No, I’m too scared!" 

He heard Zayn laugh loudly, and he swore he could hear his eye roll. Niall waited until he was swinging slightly slowly, and then he jumped, holding his arms out and he safely landed on the ground. Although, as soon as he landed, his friend was tackling him to the ground. Niall rolled around and tried to squirm, nudging at the other boy. “Get off me!” 

"Nope, make me." Zayn grinned, pushing Niall on his back, and he got his wrists pinned down. 

This made Niall squirm and try to fight back even more. “You’re being a total dick right now.” Niall whined, attempting to push his knees up and kick at Zayn. 

"I think I’m very nice to you." Zayn gave a fake hurt expression, then he chuckled again, leaning down to where his and Niall’s noses were touching. He gave him a small Eskimo kiss, rubbing their noses against each other, and when he saw how much Niall’s face turned red, he tilted his head slightly to fully press their lips together. At first, Niall didn’t react. He stayed still, completely shocked as Zayn slowly moved his lips against his own. When his wrists were let go, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck, pulling him closer and fluttering his eyes shut, softly kissing him back. 

Zayn let out a quiet, muffling laugh against Niall’s mouth, and he tugged him up slightly in a sitting position, hugging his arms around him. The two of them pulled back after a moment, and Niall almost wanted to slap that smug look Zayn had on his face. “What was that for?” Niall muttered, gently bringing his fingers up to his own lips. 

He shrugged, giving Niall another quick kiss. “Don’t know, guess I just felt like doing it?” He grinned, then he stood back to his feet, holding his hands out to Niall. Pouting for a second, Niall stared at Zayn, and he finally grabbed onto his hands, allowing himself to be pulled up. He still had this slight flush across his cheeks as he shifted from foot to foot, chewing the inside of his cheek a bit nervously. “Wanna go home and study now?” Zayn asked, ruffling Niall’s hair with a smile. 

"Yeah.. Yeah, we can go do that." Niall smiled back and he followed Zayn over to where they had their things sat down, and he gathered up his books, adjusting the straps of his backpack over his shoulders. Once Zayn had his own things as well, he pushed his skateboard over to the walkway, holding onto the rope that was attached to it. 

"Come here, I’m going to push you to your house." Zayn laughed, gesturing for Niall to sit on the skateboard, and he did. Niall nearly had a heart attack at every crack in the cement, but he still lived, and him and Zayn made it home safely.


End file.
